The Opposite of Pineapple is?
by zookitty
Summary: 50 opposites, 50 dabbles, all characters, all genres...lots of fun! Expecially, but not limited to, the dynamic between Henry and Shawn, and Shawn and Lassie
1. slow fast

**AN: **This story was written for the 50 Opposites challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

**Opposites: Slow/Fast**

"He's sick, he's gotta be," Lassiter stated firmly.

"He doesn't…look sick. Maybe he hasn't had his coffee yet," Juliet replied.

"It can't always be coffee…can it?" the head detective asked incredulously. Chief Vick joined them at the window.

"Are we being productive detectives?" she inquired, arms crossed.

"Chief, something's wrong with Shawn." Vick looked questioningly at the petite blonde before turning her gaze through the separating glass. Shawn Spencer—hyper active Psychic Consultant of the SBPD—was standing with his partner Gus. Just _standing _there. No flower hand motions, no dancing in place…not even an animated facial expression. He saw them staring and began to wave, but his hand instantly went back to his side.

"Maybe…something's broken?" Karen offered blankly. "Like…a rib or something." The objective of their scrutiny made his way over to the office and opened the door.

"You wanted to see me Chiefy?" he asked casually, far too casually.

"What's wrong with you Spencer?" Lassiter blurted none to kindly. Shawn looked back at him confused.

"I think what Carlton was trying to say is…are you alright?" Juliet clarified. Gus coughed awkwardly, trying badly to cover up a fit of laughter so they wouldn't notice…they noticed.

"Nope everything's fine," Shawn responded, shooting a glare at his cohort. Chief Vick slowly regained his composure.

"Well here is the case file, everything you need is in there," she informed him dully.

"Thanks Chiefy." He turned to the detectives "Lassie…Jules." He nodded to each in turn…_just_ nodded. With that he left, walking slowly down the hall.

_One Hour Earlier…_

"Shawn you couldn't go through a day without jumping around like some un-housebroken puppy," Henry fused.

"I could too!" The younger Spencer retorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

"Fine I will!"


	2. big small

**AN: **Sorry about the long delay!! My bad...gosh I'm forgetful! lol Hope you enjoy

Chapter spesifics:

Characters: Henry, little Shawn

Genre: fluff, family

Spoilers: none

* * *

**Opposite 1: Big/small**

It was amazing. It was unbelievable. He could see everything from up here. He was spun around suddenly, the world blurring in front of his vision. A laugh escaped from his lips. He shut his eyes tightly. He was an eagle, or a plane or a flying squirrel. He was tall as the mountains!

Warm hands seized his arms and lowered him to the ground.

"Will I ever be as big as you, Dad?" Shawn asked, looking up—way up—at his father. Henry gave a slight smirk.

"You'll get there kid…if you eat your vegetables," Henry replied.

Shawn groaned, "Maybe being small isn't that bad."


	3. Lose Find

**AN: **A double post! Woohoo

Chapter spesifics:

Characters: Lassiter, Shawn

Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: none

* * *

**Opposite 2: Find/lose**

Lassiter stepped out of his car; the high beams showed exactly what he was looking for. He picked up his radio.

"O'Hara, I found him…the beach." Without another word he tossed the radio back into the car and made his way down the sandy path. The soft rumble of his car motor mixing with the sound of the waves lapping against the shore was almost relaxing. At least it would have been, if it was not for the silhouetted figure rocking backward and forward. The detective slowly approached him.

"Spencer?" No response. "Spencer?" he asked again as he neared the unresponsive man. "Spencer…Shawn!" Brunette head slowly rose, finally meeting the worried gaze. Lassiter felt renewed worry grip his gut. The psychic's normally lively eyes were shrouded with despair. His skin was a pale contrast to the crimson on his face and hands.

"Spencer, are you hurt?" Lassiter asked, his voice unnaturally soft. Shawn shook his head mechanically. "Spencer…the blood…"

"It's hers," Shawn muttered, "It's all hers." Lassiter felt a wave of sympathy hit him.

"Spencer, you saved her life. She's gonna be fine."

"Fine Lassie?" The trails of tears on his cheeks reflected in the car light as he turned to face the detective. "You didn't see her…how could se ever be fine?" His hazel eyes dropped back to the sand at his feet.

"Spencer look at me," Lassiter ordered. The detective found Shawn's eyes sickeningly hard to look into. "The Serial killer is behind bars and one little girl is alive. Because. Of. You. She will be fine…and so will you."

"Can you really be sure?" the vulnerable desperation hit Carlton right in the heart.

"Yes," the detective assured. Come on Spencer. You have Gus and O'Hara worried sick." And Lassiter also, though he'd never admit it. Shawn nodded slowly and Carlton pulled him to his feet. "Look you're right, I didn't see her; but I've seen cases like this before."

"How did you do it?"

"You force yourself to remember she's alive," Lassiter replied. Shawn still looked devastated, but his eyes didn't look so dead. Lassiter pushed the younger man forward. "Alright Spencer are you gonna come willingly or am I gonna have to cuff you? Really I'm fine with either." The slightest hint of a smile flitted at Shawn's lips, but it was enough for now. Lassiter had managed to find the psychic, but now he was sure they won't lose the immature irritating, happy-go-lucky, spastic psychic they knew.


End file.
